Is That Perfume?
by saresare
Summary: A birthday fic for drodgers89. Jesker fluff. Jess brings her young niece to work, who lets slip what Jess has been saying about Becker.


**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

><p><strong>IS THAT PERFUME?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>by saresare<em>

A birthday fic for the amazing drodgers89! I'm so sorry I didn't do a midnight post D: but it's still your birthday so I'm off the hook. XD Hope you have/had a fantastic day.

**Everyone should spam her with happy birthday messages until her inbox explodes ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K+**  
><strong>

**STATUS: **Fluff / One-shot birthday fic

* * *

><p>Becker raised an eyebrow as Jess walked in but said nothing. Connor put his coffee down, nearly choking on it, and immediately dashed over.<p>

"Jess! I, um, I guess congratulations are in order."

"Oh Connor, shut up. She's not mine."

"Right, of course she's not," Connor joked, winking.

Jess rolled her eyes and pushed the stroller over to the ADD, taking a toy from the basket underneath and handing it to the small child inside. Abby made her way over to stand beside Connor. Jess noticed Becker watching them from a distance.

"Is she allowed in here?" Abby asked.

"Probably not," Jess admitted. "But it's fairly easy to blackmail the guards when you've been monitoring the CCTV."

Abby raised her eyebrows, smirking slightly. "Hm, right. Whose is she?"

"My sister's. I've got her for the week while she's out of town. Her name's Dakota."

Connor bent down and started waving his finger in front of Dakota. "Hello, oh hello there!" he cooed. He picked up the toy and started puppeteering to the four year old.

"Can't tell which one's the child," Abby said. Her and Jess laughed.

After a few minutes Abby dragged Connor away and Becker ambled over.

"Did I hear you right? Did you blackmail the guards?" he asked. Before Jess could reply, he continued. "That's irresponsible Jess, you shouldn't have a kid in the ARC to begin with. And you shouldn't ... What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"Is that _perfume_?"

Jess blushed and started thinking of excuses. "Uh, it was a present –" she fumbled.

Suddenly Dakota poked her head around the side of the pram and piped up, "She put it on this morning for a 'Becker'." Dakota made mouth motions with her hands. "Blah blah blah. I hope Becker likes my perfume. Do you think he'll notice my new shoes? What are the chances of him taking his shirt off ag-"

"Oh-kaaay!" Jess exclaimed, running around and deftly shoving the toy to Dakota's mouth. Her blush deepened significantly and she offered a weak laugh. "Don't kids just say the ... silliest things sometimes?"

Becker's eyebrows rose. Jess swore she saw a smirk playing at his lips but it may have been the sheer embarrassment playing tricks on her.

"She's been watching too many cartoons," Jess gushed heatedly. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" Dakota's voice was muffled against the toy in her mouth, but still intelligible.

Jess quickly took hold of the stroller's handles. "Well, she's tired, I'm going to go get her settled in the Rec Room." With that she disappeared as fast as her bright blue high heels would allow.

Becker watched her leave, biting his bottom lip slightly to suppress the laughter. He turned around to collect a stack of paperwork off a desk when he looked up and noticed Connor and Abby staring at him in disbelief. "What?" he said.

Abby rolled her eyes. Connor tilted his head back for several seconds before walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lester was right, mate, you are an emotional retard."

"I'm _not_ an emotional retard, why do people keep saying that?" Becker hissed, pushing Connor's hand off his shoulder. "Is there any particular reason you're saying this, Temple, or do you just like being annoying?"

"You're kidding me."

"Don't you have something to be doing," Becker chastised, "away from me?"

"Oh come on, mate." Connor gestured in the direction Jess had just left from. "She likes you." He knocked on Becker's head. "Got it?"

"Yeah, so?" Becker snapped.

"What d'you mean _so_? You obviously like her too."

"Stop talking to me, Temple."

"No."

"I will shoot you. With an EMD. On high."

"Go ahead."

Becker glared at him.

"Come on, Action Man. What's the problem?" Connor badgered, poking Becker with a ruler.

Becker snatched the ruler off him. "I can't afford to get distracted."

"Jesus, you sound like Matt."

"In case you're forgetting, Sarah _died_ because I got distracted in the field. I'm _not_ letting that happen again."

Before Connor could reply a little brunette mop of hair bobbed up out of nowhere. They looked down to see Dakota's round eyes peering up at Becker expectantly.

"Uh, hello," Becker said.

"Are _you_ Becker?" Dakota demanded.

"No, he's Action Man," Connor corrected.

Becker thumped Connor over the head with the ruler. "Yes, I'm Becker."

"Oh!" Dakota squeaked. "Oops. I shouldn't have said what I said then!"

Becker knelt down until he was level with the girl. "Did Jess really say that?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Hm."

"Dakota!" Jess ran up to them and scooped the girl up, looking panicked. "There you are." She laughed nervously. "I hope she hasn't said any more ... ridiculous things. Because I assure you they're just ... She's had sweets, and ... yeah." Jess looked down for a second, then turned around and walked back to the Rec Room, blushing furiously.

Connor turned to Becker, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Becker growled and whacked Connor with the ruler again, before following after Jess. He barely heard Connor say, "Bet you ten quid he snogs her," to Abby before the two darted off to the CCTV room.

"Jess," Becker said, turning the corner into the Rec Room.

She turned away from where she'd situated Dakota at the table with a colouring book and crayons, her eyes watching Becker anxiously. Becker nodded toward the doorway. Jess followed him out. "Yes?" she asked, failing somewhat at keeping her voice blasé.

"Er ..." Becker scratched his neck, contemplating what to say. "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

_Shit. I did NOT mean to say that._

Jess' eyes widened in surprise. "S-sure!" she gushed. "Where did you have in mind? Is it fancy or casual because if it's cocktail I've got this absolutely stunning dress that I got just the other day from that little boutique on Third ..." She blushed again. "Sorry, I just ... got carried away."

Becker hesitated, taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I'll pick you up at six," Becker said. _Now I've just got to work out what I'm doing._

"Alright! It's a date." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Brilliant. I'll see you at six." And with that she skipped back into the Rec Room, almost as brightly as her shoes.

Becker stood in shock for a few seconds. He ran his hand over his face and then turned and made his way back down the hall, glancing up once at the CCTV camera with a smirk.


End file.
